


Mornings

by CandiedDogCollar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Mornings, NaruHina - Freeform, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, narutoxhinata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedDogCollar/pseuds/CandiedDogCollar
Summary: Hinata spends Naruto's birthday morning with him.





	Mornings

Mornings like these were exactly what Hinata loved most. Waking up before Naruto to the sun shining through the glass panes of the windows, in his arms, completely comfortable and warm. It was a peaceful and serene moment that she would allow herself to enjoy on the rare occasion that it happened. Usually, mornings were hectic for the two of them. Often times, Naruto was up and out in the wee hours of the morning, off training or on a mission. If it wasn’t that or sleeping, he’d be getting ready or finishing work he left for the last minute. For Hinata, she was usually up before dawn, sneaking quietly back into her home at the Hyuga estate before anyone woke up. Perhaps hectic wasn’t quite the right word, but she found it to be stressful at times.

See, few knew of Hinata and Naruto’s relationship. Actually, both were surprised that Naruto hadn’t blabbed about it to anyone other than some close friends- mainly their group that graduated together. They weren’t really supposed to be in a relationship. As much as Naruto had proved himself, Hiashi still didn’t approve of him, saying he could lose control at any time. Hinata, however, disagreed. She believed in her bright-haired ninja with all of her heart. She knew for a fact that he would never lose control of the beast inside himself for any reason. Those days were over.

Anyway, today was special. It was Naruto’s birthday and it just so happened that her father was out of the village on a mission as well. Lucky them. She could have him to her heart’s content and even wake up with him. It was nearly perfect. 

Feeling her boyfriend stir and grumble softly beside her, Hinata smiled slightly to herself and reached up to lightly pet the hair that wasn’t stuck to his forehead with sweat. “Good morning, Naruto,” she whispered out.

He grumbled in response, pulling her close and tightening his grip around her waist. 

“Do you remember what day it is?” Of course, Hinata knew that Naruto would never forget his own birthday, but she was sure that he just hadn’t thought about it yet, having just woken up after all. 

“No,” came the reply.

She giggled. “It’s your birthday.”

Hearing this, Naruto sat up fully, now wide-awake. “Well why didn’t you tell me??” he laughed out in his voice that was much too loud for mornings. 

Hinata cringed slightly, almost immediately missing the silent and sweet moment they had been sharing. However, she didn’t allow that to get in the way of her smile or her light giggle. “I thought you would have remembered as soon as you woke up; you’ve been talking nonstop about it for the past week,” she murmured in an amused tone, sitting herself up.

Naruto jumped out of bed, tearing off his pajamas as quick as he could and throwing them onto the floor. He completely ignored Hianta’s statement. “Man, I gotta shower and eat and get ready, then I gotta head out. You guys are having a surprise party for me, right? You better be!”

Yawning, Hinata got up as well but did not throw herself out of bed as Naruto had. “Please calm down, sweetheart.” She lightly placed her hand on his bicep, causing him to pause and look down at her. Hinata met his gaze. “Could we please have this morning to ourselves? I wanted to make you breakfast and maybe go for a walk..” While in their relationship, Hinata had grown bolder with asking what she wanted. It definitely wasn’t in a brash way as it was with her boyfriend, it was more in a polite way. Still, it was a feat considering that this was Hinata.

He relaxed fully, nodding. “Okay, fine! But only because you’re cute.” Naruto grinned widely, watching Hinata blush and look down. He kissed her forehead. “But I really gotta shower, ‘kay?” Getting a small nod in response, Naruto grinned and walked off to the bathroom after grabbing his clothes for the day.

Hinata sighed heavily once he was out of the room. She loved Naruto, she really did, but he did get to be a handful at times. Still, it was almost endearing. Going about the day, Hinata went and got ready then headed downstairs to make breakfast. She decided on making Miso Shiru, nothing really out of the ordinary. She just wanted to make sure that Naruto jump-started his day with a healthy and well-rounded meal.

Just as she was setting the table, Naruto bounded into the kitchen. “Is it ready yet, Hina?” he asked excitedly, peering into the cooking space. “Aw.”

Looking over, the ravenette smiled. “Just about. Would you mind helping me set the table?”

“On my birthday?? No way!” Naruto huffed out, crossing his arms childishly. 

Hinata sighed. “I would have expected much more maturity from the future Hokage,” she said loud enough so Naruto would hear. She knew just how to get him to do chores like this. “Acceptance of responsibility. Sometimes I do wonder if your childish nature will be your downfall in your rise to Hokage.”

That got Naruto over in a flash. “It’s just us eating, right? Okay, you’re cooking let me set the table! I bet I can set it better than you.”

Giggling fondly, Hinata stepped to the side. “Thank you, dear.” She went back to cooking.

Soon enough, the couple were sat at the table, eating their breakfast. Hinata was pleasantly surprised to see that Naruto wasn’t wolfing down his food as he usually did. He was slowing down and taking time to enjoy it. That made her happy, taking it as a sign that he liked her cooking. Though, he was unusually quiet at the table. It was mildly concerning. “Naruto... What’s on your mind?”

“Huh?” He looked up at her, seeming surprised that she said anything; Hinata typically spoke even less than she normally did when eating. “Oh, um, I was just really wondering if you guys have a surprise party for me. Because, like, a couple years back the only one who’d even acknowledge that it was my birthday was you ‘n Iruka-sensei, yenno? And no one has even been talking about any plans with me for my birthday..”

Hinata frowned, swallowing her bite of food before speaking. She really wasn’t supposed to disclose any plans that they’d had, since, in fact, they were planning a surprise party. “I’m confident that our friends will remember and do something for you. Perhaps they will invite you to do something today. Or maybe a present will all you will be getting. However, I know that you will not be alone today.”

Naruto perked up slightly. “Really?” That had seemed to be good enough for him. “Thanks, babe! I really needed that. That’s why you’re so great, you always know just what to say.” He got up, having finished his meal. “I can help clean up, too, ‘cause I know you’ll ask me, right?”

“Yes, thank you.” Hinata was glad that what she had said had been enough for him. She really didn’t like it when he got all sad and quiet. He didn’t deserve to feel that on his birthday. Or even ever. She got up after finishing the last of her food and helped to clear off the table. The two worked on cleaning up the breakfast mess as Naruto talked on and on about whatever and Hinata listened. She found that she liked it this way.. Her listening and Naruto talking. She never had much to say really and it just warmed her heart whenever she saw the excited glint Naruto would get in his eyes when talking about something he liked, like training or ramen or what he did yesterday. It was cute.

After everything was cleaned up, Naruto walked over and wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist, pulling her close to his body. “You’re my favourite person, you know,” he said, “I love you lots.”

Hinata blushed slightly and looked away. She always got so embarrassed when he said things so seriously like that. It took her off guard. Raising her pale blue eyes back up to meet his bright ones, she smiled. “I’m glad for that. I love you, too.”

Naruto leaned down to press his lips softly against Hinata’s, hands now resting on her hips. She reached up to place her own hands on his shoulders, closing her eyes slighting and kissing back. Honestly, she really did love mornings like these.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into an actual thing, I'm not sure.


End file.
